the_great_trackmaster_adventures_of_thomas_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ray and Mae
Ray and Mae are a couple of 4-4-0 tank engines who have originated from the United States. Some time ago they ended up on Sodor and got stuck in a siding until Thomas rescued them. Biography Ray and Mae were built at Baldwin Locomotive Works sometime in 1925. They worked as mining engines in California alongside Beau until they were reassigned to the US state of Texas 1927 where they pulled small passenger and freight trains. In 1929 they were imported to the UK to service in the town of Paddington, where they met a GWR 5700 class named Montague, who had just been built that year. Ray, Mae and Montague (who prefer being called Duck) worked together for many years until Duck left for Sodor in 1955, whereas Ray and Mae did not leave Paddington unto 1956. Upon leaving Paddington they had to travel to Sodor, but got lost in the night and stuck on a siding where they stayed for a very long time until Thomas found them. Ray and Mae were rescued and officially became part of the North Western Railway. Personalities Ray and Mae are both 4-4-0 tank engines who originated from the United States of America and are very hard workers. Ray is a generally a calm character, who always thinks before acting out on any situation. He is always coming up with new ideas to help his friends out whenever they need it, despite his plans not always working out the way their supposed to. Ray dose have a tendency to get upset when one of his plain fail and will do anything to get it to succeed even if it means not doing his work or refusing help from others. But despite his flaws Ray dose have courage and determination, the qualities that make him a really useful engine. Mae can be described as being friendly and energetic. While Ray thinks before he acts, Mae has a habit of taking action without a single thought, which can get her into trouble sometimes and can cause her to make numerous mistakes, which she always makes up for in the end. Mae is an active, talkative engine who likes having a brief conversation with any engine who passes by. She also has a knack for being curious and will explore any piece of track that she has not been down before, which can lead her into getting lost. Mae also has a habit of asking a lot of questions which can annoy the other engines whenever their around her, however Mae dose experience a bit of irony whenever she gets annoyed when someone asks her a lot of questions. Mae can also be quite moody and temperamental at times, but she's always mostly happy and ever since she's been on Sodor, Mae is always happy to work and meet a new friend. Ray and Mae appear to be slightly forgetful, since they forgot how long they've been on Sodor. Technical Details Basis Due to the design of their toy models is it quite unclear what specific basis Ray and Mae are. However they do resemble most Amrican 4-4-0s. Liveries Ray is painted in a dark blue with a light blue cowcatcher, black funnel and roof, red steam dome and safety valve, and yellow lining on his cab windows. Mae is painted bright red with a light blue cowcatcher and roof, blue funnel and safety valve, and yellow lining on her cab. Media Appearances Stories from the North Western Railway Season 1 NWR * A New Discovery Trivia * Back when the entire trackmaster series was being created Ray was actually chosen to appear in the very first episode, but it was cancelled and Alex was ceated inspiring the episode Edward,James and Alex. * Apparently Mae is missing her steam dome. An explanation for this was, when they first came to Sodor in the dark, some falling rocks broke off Mae's steam dome and Ray had to pull her along eventually running out of water in the siding where they were founed. Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Twins Category:Tank Engines